


Verbalize: When It's Said Out Loud

by mansikka



Series: Verbalize [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Marriage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-22 17:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14313843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansikka/pseuds/mansikka
Summary: Dean and Cas are not married, but now they'd very much like to be! It's time for Jack to work his magic again, and Claire to give her approval; throw a hunt into the mix, and this could be the perfect way to start married life — for a second time.





	Verbalize: When It's Said Out Loud

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again to dmsilvis for the art to accompany this, and also to Wayward Mom for beta-ing <3

([dmsilvis](https://dmsilvisart.tumblr.com))

 

* * *

 

"...are you… feeling okay?"

Dean glares at Sam's question, though not quite as hard as Cas does; the force of _his_ stare actually has Sam stumbling backward a little, even reaching out to steady himself against the nearest wall.

"Great," Dean insists, "in fact, never better."

"Dean and I would like to be married."

Sam's double-take is hysterical, the way his entire face screws up as he shakes it like he doesn't think he's heard Cas right. "Cas—"

"It's true," Dean says, beaming at Cas as he beams back at him. "We wanna get hitched."

"But you just got divorced—sort of," Sam says, thoroughly confused.

"Yeah, well, that was a mistake," Dean huffs.

"One that we have now rectified," Cas adds. “Multiple times.”

"Damn straight," Dean says at the exact same time, that _multiple times_ feeling like it’s echoing around the far too-silent room. Sam’s eyes get even wider,  as though they might be _looking_ for something; Dean unconsciously pulls at his shirt tail for the way the seam is scratching against a freshly sucked in bruise.

"Uh…"

"We made a mistake. A big one. One that… I'm planning on never making again," Dean adds, knowing he sounds _sappy_ , _gushing_ , and all _loved up_ , but he'll be damned if he gives a damn. The warmth of Cas’ arm pressed against his and the way his fingers keep reaching out to squeeze his hand is making Dean feel giddy, and to be honest, this whole _wedding_ thing's just a formality, and maybe only a _first_. Technically a second, but he's discounting _that_ one—or maybe he isn't, maybe it's just the first in a long string of ceremonies they can take part in up to and including a semi-official one with forged documents. Point is, he is Cas', and well, Cas is _his_.

"So… the answer to that mistake is _marriage_?" Sam asks, rudely intruding Dean's daydreaming, and not sounding even half as enthusiastic as he should be. Maybe he should find a way to placate him, maybe make him _best man_ —

"Yes," Cas says, in that beautiful, confident, perfectly pitched solemn tone that is distinctly _Cas_. Dean's grinning at him like an idiot, he can feel it, but has no intention of stopping himself.

Sam is still having difficulty with the idea, apparently, for the way his eyes are darting between them both as though he's expecting horns to sprout or something.

"I am very happy for you," Jack enthuses around a bite of his sandwich, absently reaching out for another handful of the chips spilled a couple of minutes ago. "I would be honored to marry you—again."

"Thank you, Jack," Cas replies with a serene look on his face. Damn, he's beautiful, Dean thinks, sighing to himself, maybe even sighing out hard enough to be loud enough for Sam to be giving him the eyebrow.

"So… a few days ago, you were excited about the idea of these… _rings_ fading, and the whole thing being over, and now—"

"When did either of us say we were excited by that, huh, Sammy?" Dean demands, and he can tell from the look on Sam's face that he too is trying to figure that out.

"It is a pity Claire could not be here," Cas says then, his face falling just a fraction.

"We'll make it up to her," Dean promises. "We'll do a handfasting, or get an Elvis impersonator, or do _something_ she can be a part of. Jody, Alex, Donna—gotta include them as well. Make a big deal outta this thing," Dean adds, because it _is_ a big deal.

"I think a handfasting would be nice," Cas says as he smiles shyly, and Dean can't help wrapping his arm around his waist, tugging him closer.

"Speaking of Claire," Sam says, shaking his head as though to clear it. "She just called; that's why I was looking for you. Says she might have a case for us. Nothing big, just a small vamp nest she's come across, but I told her to call in if something like that came up. Thought it'd be a great chance for her to meet Jack."

"Who is Claire?" Jack asks, and Dean's happy enough with Sam’s suggestion, but time is _ticking_ , and they could be _married_ already, if Sam hadn't come and interrupted.

"I guess, she's your sister. Sort of," Dean says absently, itching to step up to the book laid open on the table to point the passage out for Jack to read.

"I'm gonna go pack a bag," Sam says, with a glance that says to Dean _you're on your own with this_ , and spins on his heel before Jack can ask any more questions.

Jack pivots in his chair with his eyes narrowing in nervous suspicion. "Which angel is her father?"

Dean opens his mouth then closes it again. "Uh. I guess _Cas_. Cas is."

Jack’s eyes travel slowly to Cas, who nudges into Dean's side as though he needs to make sure he's still there, then begins the tale of Jimmy—in clipped tones that suggest this is a conversation for later, and says  _why aren't we married already_?

"I see," Jack says, and he's got _that_ look about him, the one that says he's thinking a big 'ole _something_ that's going to mean a lot of questions.

"Tell you what," Dean says, leaning forward to tap against the page while reaching back so he can hold Cas’ hand. "You do this thing now, we can be on the road in—"

"A couple of hours," Cas finishes for him, with the quickest dart of his eyes to Dean that says _we've got some more consummating to do_. At least, that's how Dean's interpreting it anyway.

"Can I… ride _gunshot_?" Jack asks, and Dean knows that tone as well; it's the one that says Jack knows he's holding all the cards here and is going to get what he wants.

Dean pushes away the idea of holding Cas' hand on the drive—in between flipping Sam's _comments_ off in the rearview—clears his throat, and nods.

"Shotgun,” Dean corrects, smiling to himself. “Sure you can, kid. Anything you want."

* * *

They're married, they're actually _married_ , and every time he catches Cas' eye in the rearview Dean can see the same giddy excitement on his face that he is feeling. That and the slight wince of discomfort they're both sharing that speaks of how enthusiastically they have now consummated their marriage for a second time. Or first, depending on how they're counting it, and Dean never thought he'd get one opportunity to consummate a marriage, let alone two, but now he's _thinking_ about it, when this case is over, maybe he can persuade Sam and Jack to go on ahead, leave them in a motel somewhere so they can have something resembling a wedding night.

A hotel, he amends immediately, they deserve a decent hotel, at least for one night, for something as important as this.

"Do I need to take over?" Sam asks, bringing Dean's attention back to the car, and correcting the slight veering left he'd been doing that is probably what Sam is commenting on.

"Nope. All good here, Sammy," Dean replies, feeling lighthearted and carefree and _happy_ ; even if they're spending what's technically their _wedding day_ on the road to go gank some vampires.

Sam makes a noise Dean chooses not to interpret, and then Dean hears a can being opened, feels something cold pressed against his shoulder.

"You think I need Red Bull?"

"If we wanna get there intact, we _need_ you to have Red Bull."

"We do not," Cas counters indignantly, taking the can of Red Bull from Sam's hand then reaching to squeeze Dean's shoulder, smiling at him in the mirror for the rush of _energy_ that immediately flows through him.

"Thanks, Cas," Dean says, reaching up to squeeze his fingers before Cas can pull his hand away.

"Can I try Red Bull?" Jack asks, peering over his shoulder, receiving a resounding _no_ that forces him back in his seat with a huff.

"It's a terrible drink," Dean says, trying to placate him, taking in the petulant scowl on his face and wanting to take it away.

"Then why would Sam offer it to you?"

"Because he's… he was just trying to help."

"But—"

"So," Dean says, a little louder, shifting then immediately wincing for it, "I bet you got some questions about Claire, huh?"

* * *

"Okay. That was the last of them."

Dean turns to catch Sam's grimace then bends to pick up their blood splattered weapons, and joins him as he makes his way back to the Impala. "How many was that?"

"Twenty-three."

"Right," Dean says, preparing a lecture for Claire about being too over-ambitious. There's far too much of himself he sees in Claire, and he needs to nip that in the bud sooner rather than later so she doesn't end up really out of her depth.

Apparently, no lecture is in order, though; at least from _him_  it isn't. Claire is pressed back against her car with her arms folded stubbornly across her chest, and though they're a few feet away Dean _knows_ her eyes are rolling. Cas' stance is mid-lecture, and Dean may only be catching the occasional _irresponsible_ , and _more than you can handle alone_ , but he knows Cas is getting the pitch of the lecture just right.

Of course he is, Dean thinks to himself with a proud smile as they clean their weapons off and store them in the trunk, he's _Cas_ ; he does _everything_ right.

Dean smirks at the thought of _that_ train of thought, and also how he's turned into a biased, unstoppable force of pride in Cas, but it's not like Cas hasn't earned it. And besides, if he can't be biased about his own _husband_ , then who the hell _can_ he be biased about?

 _Husband_ , Dean thinks, giddy for it, his stomach giving an excited twist, sure it's going to take _months_ before he can even _think_ the word without grinning for it.

"You did great back there, kid," Dean tells Jack when he comes to stand beside him, and that's also true. Jack took out six of the vampires just by _thinking_ at them, and even then he'd offered them a sincere apology for _doing what he had to do_. He's _good_ , Dean smiles, reaching out to squeeze his shoulder and receiving a small, humble smile. Though Jack's eyes are on Claire, full of curiosity, and there's a conversation and a half to be had about so much of what they've not filled Claire in on.

"Claire is hungry," Cas announces, and Dean jolts for his sudden appearance, throwing his head back and laughing loudly.

"You'd think I'd be even more aware of you creeping up on me now, huh?" he smiles, and Cas is already echoing it as he steps a little closer.

"We just need practice," Cas replies, and Dean's not sure what kind of practice, but the look in his eye implies all kinds of good things that make Dean shiver with anticipation. It takes him a couple of seconds before he can reel his imagination in.

"So. Hungry, huh?"

"Apparently, yes."

"Has she run out of money, or something?" Dean asks, hand already on his wallet, but Cas reaches out to stop him, running his fingers down his arm to squeeze his hand.

"No, she has money, just little _sense_ in knowing when not to push herself," Cas retorts with a frustrated glance in Claire's direction.

"She's… trying, Cas," Dean says softly, empathizing with Claire.

"I know," Cas agrees, turning a little more towards him, "but she insists on doing so much of this on her own. What if—"

"Cas," Dean says, punctuating it with a kiss, because he can _do_ that now. All those times he's wanted to either reach out and hug him or lean in to kiss him, means he's got _years_ of catching up to do.

Cas smiles back at him triumphantly and leans in for another, scowling when he pulls back at Sam's amused clearing of his throat by their side.

"We're eating," Dean announces.

"Is _that_ what the kids are calling it these days?" Sam says.

"No, they aren't," Claire adds, coming to join them, and looking between Dean and Cas like she's about to put her hands on her hips and start tapping her foot, demanding an explanation.

"Uh…"

"Hi. I'm Jack,"

Claire looks down at the hand shoved in her face to shake, takes a half-look at Cas for guidance, and on his minuscule nod, takes Jack's hand.

"Claire."

"I know," Jack enthuses, his smile so wide, Dean's unconsciously echoing it. "I heard all about you on the drive over."

"You did?"

"Yes. And I—"

"So. Let's go get some burgers, huh? We can talk about whatever you want over dinner. Sound like a plan?" Dean asks.

"It does. And that _talk about whatever's_ gonna include _that_ ," Claire says.

"What?"

" _That_ ," she repeats, gesturing between him and Cas and raising an eyebrow, trying not to smile.

"Yeah, well. The thing is—"

"I will tell you on the way," Cas says, leaving Dean to cup the back of his head in embarrassment, though grateful he's not stumbling over his words. He's not embarrassed by being with _Cas_ , of course, it's just he doesn't think he's going to be able to get the words out without grinning like a fool and stumbling over every word for it.

"I have my car," Claire says.

"I know. And I'm coming with you," Cas retorts, in that tone that says, _don't argue with me_ that Dean really shouldn't be quite so excited by but is definitely shifting on the spot for hearing.

Cas looks at him knowingly, presses his hand to his chest in passing, and walks calmly towards Claire's car with an air about him that says he expects her to follow.

She does, seconds later, though not without smirking at Dean first.

"I won't drive too fast, so you can follow us," he calls out. Claire turns to smile at him over her shoulder, and seconds later it's Dean that's skidding out of the parking lot trying to keep up.

* * *

"I'm excited that we share parents," Jack says as the waitress is handing out their drinks, and Claire looks on the verge of laughter.

"Our two _dads_ ," she replies, her smile widening even more to turn on Dean.

Dean feels his cheeks flush, doesn't know what to say for how flustered he feels, though knows he's honored, kind of, that she'd even _think_ of him like that. Not that he's expecting it's anything more than teasing, but—

"You've lucked out finding yourself a place in this dysfunctional family," Claire adds then, taking a sip of her drink. "I lucked out even more; I got these guys  _and_ Jody and Alex back home. And Donna."

"I look forward to meeting them," Jack says in clear excitement.

Claire stares at him for what feels like an age, and Dean finds himself pleading with her in silence not to be mean to him. "We'll have to work something out. Dinner or something."

Jack looks so happy, Dean thinks he's got tears in his eyes.

"Anyway," she says then, whipping her head back to Dean. "You're _married_."

"Uh. Yeah. Yeah, we are," he says, squaring his shoulders in pride, and feeling the reassuring squeeze of Cas' hand around his thigh out of sight.

"Cas tells me it was something to do with a spell."

"It was. 'Least it started out like that. But we're—"

"Disgustingly happy. And right for each other. It was only a matter of time," Claire adds, rolling her eyes, but looking secretly happy herself.

"Uh… yeah."

"You need to formalize it, obviously."

"Uh—"

"I think what Claire means is, we should celebrate this," Sam adds, taking his phone out his back pocket and tapping away at the screen. Dean feels his own phone vibrate a second later. "And we will. We'll arrange a… something, soon. And you'll need to tell _Mom_ when she’s back."

" _Mom_ —" Dean says at the same time as Cas blurts out a fearful, _your mother_ , and it's Dean's turn to offer reassurance, dropping his hand to lace his fingers through Cas' against his leg. Of course, they have to _find_ her first, Dean thinks, his mood dipping for a moment then soaring again for the thought that he feels like he might be capable of anything now with Cas by his side.

"You didn't tell your own _mother_?" Claire teases. "Well. That makes _me_ feel less neglected."

"But we—"

"Dean," Sam says, his voice full of laughter, "check your phone."

So Dean does that, dragging it from his pocket and thumbing it open to find a reservation for two nights in a hotel that looks exactly like the one he'd been thinking of for him and Cas.

"Sam—"

"Think of it as a belated wedding gift from me and Jack," Sam says, waving the gesture away like it's nothing, but it's _not_ nothing. Dean feels a little overwhelmed by it all if he's honest; in a matter of hours he's got himself a husband, a sort of step-daughter—and son, apparently, from the way Jack keeps beaming at him. And now he's got the definite seal of approval from his brother—which, okay, he sort of guessed he'd get anyway, but this _gift_ kind of confirms it.

"And I'll speak to Jody. See if we can't have a _something_ at ours for this," Claire adds. "Expect cake. Donna is _the_ best baker."

"Will she make pie?" Cas asks. "Dean prefers pie."

"I'll ask her," Claire nods, "in fact, you should probably make a group chat so you can make an announcement.

"A _group chat_?" Cas repeats, frowning. But Claire's snatched his phone from where he'd rested it on the table, and nudged their drinks out the way, wriggling her fingers for Dean and Cas to give her their hands.

"No, the other one, doofus," she says to Dean when he holds out the wrong one. And Dean goes as guided, letting Claire artfully arrange their hands together on this sticky diner table so she can send a picture and create a _group chat_ , mumbling under her breath about Dean needing to buy them proper rings, and threatening a shovel talk if he upsets Cas.

It's cute, Dean thinks, even if the look she gives him is an actual warning, and that puts even more tears in his eyes for how _protective_ she is of Cas.

* * *

"This is all just… it's kind of a blur," Dean says as he hands Sam a beer, sinking down on the chair opposite him in the library where only a few hours ago, really, he got _married_.

 _Married_ , Dean thinks, his heart missing a beat for it, unconsciously smiling so hard for it that Sam's ducking his head to hide his own smile. Not that Dean's noticing, of course.

"Yeah. I guess it must be," Sam agrees, reaching across the table to clink their bottles together. "This time yesterday, I thought you were still keeping yourself to yourself avoiding Cas, 'cos you—well, 'cos I thought you wanted the whole—"

"We're dumbasses," Dean laughs, shaking his head. "And yeah. It's all kinda… quick."

Not that he'd have it any other way, of course.

"If you think about it, it isn't," Sam says, shaking his head.

"No?"

"No. There's always been this… thing between you. I just figured, if nothing had happened between you before now, then it was just… I don't know; I guess it's always been _obvious_ , but it's just… more obvious _now_."

"I guess."

"It's _good_ , Dean," Sam insists.

"I know it is."

"I mean, aside from being long overdue; how'd I miss out on all those opportunities to tease the hell out of you—"

"Sammy—"

"And don't think, by the way, I won't be teasing your asses _now_ ," Sam adds, grinning wickedly like he's already got plans. Dean internally groans for whatever's coming, but in a way is also excited by it, having something to be teased about as mercilessly as Sam's likely to.

"Guess we invited that."

"Damn straight," Sam nods. "But the point is, look at you. Look at you _both_."

"Huh?"

"This time yesterday, it was like living with two people at a wake, or something. Like, the way you two kept avoiding each other but missing each other plain as day, and now look at you."

"Okay…"

"I'm saying, I'm really, really happy about this," Sam says earnestly. "It's the best news we've had in forever—since we got Cas back, anyway."

"You think Mom's gonna—"

"Cry? Welcome Cas into the family with open arms? Insist on seeing the two of you renew these, uh, _vows_ , just so she can be there for it? Yeah," Sam nods, laughing softly, "I think she's gonna do all these things."

"We've gotta get her back first," Dean says, though his mind is already wandering to a small celebration that he blames Claire for, for filling his head with ideas.

"And we will," Sam insists, with renewed confidence. "But I think…"

"What?" Dean asks when Sam's words trail away. Sam sighs, frowning a little as he sips his beer in thought.

"I just… Dean. You've got a… I'm not saying we're giving up on this, or anything."

"Giving up on what?"

"This. Hunting, living half here and half on the road, and all of that."

"I never said—"

"But you could. If you wanted," Sam says, smiling at Dean wistfully enough to make him think the fantasy he has of Sam having a regular life is one might Sam might also secretly have for _him_.

"I mean, maybe in the future, like, _years_ from now—"

"All I meant was, you've got a… you've got a whole new thing to live for. Or, you've got a whole new thing in your life."

"Sam—"

"So I think you should live it; at least a little bit of it. I mean; I don't think Mom would want either of us to spend all our time trying to get her back, or anything. And if she knew you and Cas were—"

"Sammy—"

"I'm just thinking," Sam says, laughing for the way Dean's voice has risen as he's failed to get his words out, probably. "Maybe you and Cas can take off for a while. A couple weeks at least. Maybe even a month."

Dean's stomach gives an excited flip for the idea, but he ignores it. "Why?"

"Duh. _Honeymoon_?"

That's right, Dean thinks, allowing his stomach to flip this time, excitement flaring in his chest for the thought of being able to have something like that. But it's selfish, he tells himself immediately, already shaking his head. "No, it's—"

"I booked you two nights from tomorrow thinking maybe you'd wanna come back here, get cleaned up. Pack a bag. And then that maybe you'd just wanna take some time."

"Just like that?" Dean asks, because it all sounds perfect, and far too good to be true.

"Just like that," Sam agrees, reaching into a shirt pocket and pushing an envelope across the table. "I did this earlier, when you were, uh, getting _married_. Which, by the way, I _do_ expect to be around for the renewing of."

Dean winces in guilt that Sam laughs at and waves off, then slides the envelope closer and tips the contents out; a credit card.

"Uh—"

"It's got more than enough to keep you going for a couple months; not that I'm saying you have to be away that long. Though if you did—"

"Sammy—"

"You deserve this, Dean," Sam tells him quietly, though his eyes are full of conviction that says he means every word. "You both do. And I can't… I never thought you'd let yourself _have_ this—have any of this. But I wanted it for you. I've wanted it for you always; I just… I guess up 'till now, there's not been the chance for it. Or there has, but—"

"We're a couple of dumbasses?" Dean finishes for him, because if he was ever going to have something like this with anyone, it was going to be with Cas. It's always been Cas; no one else has ever come close to making him feel like this.

"Yeah," Sam agrees. "So, it's about time you made up for that don't you think?"

"I… I'll talk to him," Dean says, but he knows Cas will love the idea without even having to ask.

"Good. Soon as him and Jack get back," Sam insists.

Cas and Jack wanted to spend a little longer with Claire, so Dean and Sam left them at the diner, with Cas' muttered promise that'd he'd _be home soon_ making Dean's heart soar in triumph. It might have raced in other ways too, for the kiss they'd snuck in when no one was looking. Dean's thumb brushes along his lower lip in memory, smiling at the thought of all the kisses there are to come.

"You're sure about this," he checks, because he wants it, more than he realized. But it also means leaving Sam on his own.

"Not like there's not a bunch of other hunters we're not in regular contact with that won't step in if I need any help," Sam says, "which reminds me; I'll send out some messages so you get left alone 'till you're back."

"You don't have to—"

"Yeah, well, I'm gonna," Sam smiles, and Dean's got a ton of things he thinks he should say to him, but isn't sure how to verbalize a single one of them.

"Thanks, Sammy," he settles on, and there's a moment between them that is silent, but the look that Sam is giving him is full of pride, joy, and  _happiness_ for him that Dean is a little overwhelmed at being on the receiving end of. But he'll take it; whatever happiness any of them can share in what's happened Dean thinks is a win for them all.

"I expect souvenirs," Sam says, draining his bottle and playing with it between his fingers against the table. "And maybe check in once or twice so I know you're okay."

Dean nods, raising his bottle to him, thinks he's got about the best family in the world, and starts making plans for his honeymoon.

* * *

"I still can't believe we had breakfast in bed two days in a row."

"It was good breakfast," Cas agrees as they load their bags into the trunk, both of them turning back to look over the hotel they've just spent two nights in with pleased smiles on both their faces.

"It was a good hotel."

"Exceptional water pressure."

"Really good bed."

"Not as good as ours, of course," Cas adds, and that single word, _ours_ , sets Dean's heart fluttering off in excitement all over again. Like just about everything has these past few days.

"Obviously," Dean replies with a smile. A breath punches from him when Cas backs him up against the side of the car, his fingers in a loose curl around his waist; one that says he doesn't have to hold on too tight because he knows Dean's not going anywhere.

That _knowing_ goes both ways, of course, and it's a heady feeling, grounding at the same time as liberating, fulfilling as well as announcing the _beginning_ of something. Dean's at peace; with himself, with his world, and with his choices. And he knows it's a heavy mantle for Cas to have to wear, but right now, Dean feels all that _good_ he's experiencing is because of _him_.

"Hey, Cas," he whispers, and Cas smiles back in answer, then leans in to kiss him in a sweet, unhurried way Dean's really getting to like. They sigh when they part, unconsciously straightening up each other's clothing, and holding on by the tips of their fingers when they finally step back.

"So. If you've nowhere to be—"

"Only with you, Dean," Cas promises him over the roof of the Impala before they climb in, "only with you."

Dean ducks in with a smile on his face that right now he feels he's never going to manage to get rid of; not that he has any plans to.

"We gonna just see where the road takes us? Plan something out? Maybe think about a timescale?" Dean asks. They've spoken about it briefly, and Cas has mentioned a few places he'd love to see with him but so far hasn't made any specific requests.

"I think we should drive. Decide as we're going," Cas says, looking so at home in the passenger seat beside him, Dean can convince himself he's been sat in that very spot for years.

"Good plan," Dean agrees as he starts the engine, waves a couple forward who are crossing the car behind. Then he's turning the car out on to the road, settling in his seat and smiling to himself for the good kind of ache he feels from the previous two nights. _Wedding nights_ , he adds, knowing he's smirking, because Cas' eyes fall to his lips when he turns to look at him, and his own smile echoes the same thing.

They roll to the end of the road, a crossroad junction awaiting them as they come to a slow stop. Dean idles the engine and clears his throat.

"Where, to, Cas?"

Cas looks ahead, considers either side of the junction, and waves vaguely towards the right.

Dean leans enough to nudge against his arm, nosing at his shoulder so Cas knows to look at him. Cas turns a smile on him and leans in for a kiss, and settles in beneath his arm.


End file.
